Yusuke in heat
by kwitchr
Summary: Yusuke first heat. Takes place after the last episode. mpreg yushiei hieikurama yushieikurama
1. The breakup

Two weeks after yusuke returned from the maki he and Kayko were already having an arguement. Kayko-Yusuke I have a confession to make. Yusuke-What is it? softly Kayko-While you were in the maki I have been seeing another guy and I am in love with him and he with me and were engaged. I'm so sorry yusuke. Yusuke-angrey What you cheated on me.I love you I gave up everything for you and do this to me. How could you? Kayko- I'm sorry but I dpn't love you in that way anymore.crying! runs out yusukes apartment door. As soon as yusuke herd the door shut he was filled with a mixture of emotions. So he decided to go out for a walk to clear his head. Yusuke was so caught up with his thoughts he did not sense Hiei following him.


	2. The heat begins

As Yusuke walked half way throw the park he heard a rustle of leafs up in one of the trees. The next thing Yusuke knew there was a sword at his pressed against his throat. Hiei- You shouldn't leave your guard down Yusuke. Luckily for you I am not an enemy hem.Yusuke-sarcastic Sorry I'll try to be more careful next time and what the heck are you doing here Hiei I though you were on boarder control with Mukuro? Hiei- Not that it concerns you but I decided to a break and check up on Yukina. Using his jagan eye Hm I can see you finally found out about that pathetic ningen.Yusuke- Just shut up alright .angrilyWith that statement Yusuke was filled with all the emotions he had went throw that night. He fell down to his knees and burst out in tears. For the first time in his life he did not care that he was crying all he new was that his demon hart hart so badly. So consumed he was with his emotions that he blacked out.Hiei- Hm pathetic! Some time later at Yusuke apartment :Yusuke pov : As I begin to awaken I notice that I am unusually hot. But I decide to put that aside for now as I am still trying to find out what happened. It takes me only a few moments to remember what happened and I realize I am in my bedroom and I soon realize I am not alone Hiei is standing by the window staring at me with lust filled eyes . But I can't help but wonder why when suddenly I fill hotter then ever. So hot that I can't stand to wear my clothes anymore so I begin to take hem off and as I remove my shirt I get this strong unfamiliar erg to be filled from deep within that I can no longer control my actions so I call out to Hiei hoping that he could help me in my time of need.Hiei pov:As I watched Yusuke wake up I noticed he was sweating a lot and not only that but he was giving off an erotic scent. That I new by the first whiff that was entering his heat cycle. But with each time that I took a breath his scent drove me deeper into lust. I could already feel my cock staring against my pants. I tried to gain control off myself. After all we were just friends right. Yet it was know use because as soon as I saw Yusuke take off his shirt and reveal is muscular chest I knew I was far past any control. It was only moments later when I heard Yusuke call out my name desperate for me to fill him with my seed and relieve him from his heat.


	3. Creating a baby

Yusuke pov :As soon as his name left my lips Hiei has already come to my aid. I could already feel his amazingly soft lips touch mine and his warm hands pulling down my pants and raping around my cock. I let out a moan of pleasure as he pumps my cock faster and faster while his kissing me all over my body. Then suddenly he stops and I notice he is no longer whereing any clothes . I can now clearly see Hiei rubbing some king of location on his cock. When he finished he turned his attention back to me. Without any notice he shoved me down hard on my bed and held me down with one of his hand while he stoke one then two fingers up my entrance I moaned in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot. In complete excites I closed my eyes as I felt him shove his cock throw my entrance pumping in and pout slowly being careful since this was my first time. It hurt like hell at firs but soon the pain turned into pleasure that I have never felt before I knew that within moment I was going to cum and that he would as well. Hiei gave me one last deep kiss then we both came together my seed covering his chest and his seed filling deep within my body. As soon as we got over are climax I could felt that I was no longer hot but unusually calm. Within moments we fell asleep in each others arms. A month later Yusuke decided to move back to the maki to his father Riazen old castle with the monks since there was no longer a reason for him to stay in the human world anymore. Also what happened between him and Hiei seemed to be forgotten for now anyway. Two months laterYusuke- retching in a bush by the castle.Hokoshin- Yusuke sir I think you should see a healer?Yusuke- No thank it's probably just a bug. Ill be fine.with that Yusuke walked over to his fathers grave.Riazen spirit- Hey son its been a while I see a lot has changed. Things didn't work out to well between you and that woman I see.Yusuke- sadly Ya well what can I say. at that moment Yusuke face turned a deep shade of green as an overwhelming since of nausea filled him. The next moment he could feel bile in his mouth as he bent over and vomited all over the dirt.Riazen spirit- Hem is there something else your not telling me.Yusuke- What do you mean?Riazen spirit- I mean did something else happen before you came back the maki.Yusuke- well a couple of days before I came I felt realy hot and strange then I slept with Hiei. Why?Riazen spirit- Figures Yusuke that strange feeling you went throw was you going throw your heat which is something every demon goes throw. Yusuke-What!Riazen spirit- And if my calculations are correct your pregnant which would explain why you are barfing allover the place.Yusuke-What but thats impossible im a man and men cant have babies.Riazen spirit- That is not all true you see human males cant get pregnant but with demon there are some species that can and you are one of them.so Riazen went on explaining to Yusuke the demon version of the birds and the bees.


End file.
